Cenizas de Reflexión
by VicPin
Summary: Las cenizas surcaron en el viento ante la presencia de aquellos dos rubios, dándole así el adiós final... Advertencia: Personaje muerto.


**_Buen día, gente!_**

**_Sonará alg raro y extraño, pero aquí les caigo con una improvisada tercera parte de una microsaga que empezó con Muerte Redentora y que siguió con Funeral de Fuego. _**

**_Este fic se lo dedico a todos los fans de South Park._**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Cenizas de reflexión**

Amanecer.

Trent Boyett contemplaba la salida del Sol desde lo alto de un árbol; a su lado derecho se hallaba humeante una improvisada pira funeraria, en donde se cremó el cuerpo de Leopold Butters Stotch, antiguo compañero del kínder.

Las cosas habían salido de manera sorpresiva e improvisada para Boyett, quien tenía planeado secuestrar a alguien para exigir una recompensa la noche anterior; para suerte del rubio, se topó con el ahora difunto, quien echaba una caminata por las oscuras calles del pueblo como lo hacía todos los días desde que le habían detectado aquél mal cardiaco que podría producirle una muerte trágica de un momento a otro.

Sosteniendo entre sus manos el cirio que había robado de la iglesia, Boyett se bajó del árbol y se dirigió hacia la pira que consumió los restos mortales de Butters. Con serenidad, pensó que sería justo llevar las cenizas a la casa de algún amigo… Bueno, de algún ex compañero suyo para que éste, a su vez, se las entregara a los padres de Butters, si es que realmente los cabrones extrañaran verdaderamente a su único hijo.

Aunque no estaría de más meterles miedo y decirles que murió asesinado por un maníaco que le gustaba cremar gente; no obstante, aquello sería faltarle al respeto al difunto, así que decidió hablar con la verdad.

Fue a la camioneta, tomó un recipiente que estaba en la parte trasera del vehículo y se dirigió nuevamente a la pira, de donde recogió las cenizas con sus propias manos. Después de asegurarse de que todo esté dentro del recipiente, lo cerró y, cargándolo, se regresó al vehículo.

- ¡Boyett! – exclamó alguien.

El aludido se volvió muy sorprendido hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz y reconoció a la persona que lo había llamado.

Era Kenny McCormick, el chico más pobre de la banda de Stan. El joven de la parka naranja se acercó a Trent sin importarle si éste lo golpeaba o no e intentó recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – fue lo primero que el ex convicto le preguntó al chico pobre mientras éste se incorporaba - ¿Y cómo sabías que era yo?

- ¿Olvidas acaso que soy inmortal?

_Oh, con un carajo_, pensó el rubio para su disgusto.

No había olvidado ese detalle tan irreal y extraordinario, aunque nunca deseó ser como él; ¿para qué ser inmortal si vas a estar sufriendo muertes tan espantosas como Kenny siempre lo ha padecido desde que nació? Y lo que es peor: Que todo el mundo recuerde un poco su muerte… Más bien, pocas personas que conocían bien ese detalle tan grotesco.

Kenny, observándolo con curiosidad, le dijo:

- Ayer fallecí ahogado en la piscina de la casa de Token durante la fiesta que él ofrecía. Estaba pasado de copas… Y cuando estuve en el cielo, vi a Butters hablar con varias personas.

Trent no dijo nada.

Kenny continuó:

- Lo veía sonreír y reír muy feliz. Aquello me pareció irreal y un tanto estúpido, ¿sabes? Ver a Butters en el cielo… Hasta que él se me acercó, me abrazó y me dijo que se alegraba de verme aunque sea por un momento. Le pregunté… Porqué estaba ahí… Y me contestó que él había muerto anoche de un paro cardiaco mientras que… Mientras que tú lo besabas.

El rubio mayor palideció.

- Y que fuiste la única persona que le dio el último adiós… Aquello me dejó sorprendido, siendo sincero. Butters… Butters me dijo que le habían diagnosticado un soplo de alto peligro en la aorta que le produciría una muerte fulminante… Y… Y… Y no dijo nada.

- ¿Y por qué debería decirles? – inquirió Trent con rabia – Ustedes lo trataron como mierda… Y sus jefes ni qué decir. Los odio por lo que le han hecho.

- Yo no lo he hecho sufrir, Trent.

- ¿Ignorarlo no cuenta como un sufrimiento silencioso, McCormick? ¿Eh? Digo, si es que realmente sabes qué se siente el ser ignorado, rechazado, golpeado, humillado… Bueno, lo penúltimo creo que sí lo sabrás puesto que has muerto de eso.

- Tú lo golpeaste.

- ¡Sí, lo golpeé cuando teníamos 9 años! ¡Lo golpeé porque estaba lleno de rabia por culpa de ustedes cuatro!

- ¡Butters le tenía un miedo atroz a sus viejos! ¡Él no quería tener más pleitos con ellos!

- ¡Pero aún así los tuvo! ¡Los tuvo desde quién sabe cuándo, pero los tuvo! Sus estúpidos padres han de estar ahora llamándole para desayunar y amenazándole con castigarle si no baja… Sin saber que él ya murió.

Kenny estuvo a punto de rebatirle, mas Trent añadió:

- Si me vas a decir que hay que decirles, francamente no cuentes conmigo para hacerlo, McCormick. El hacerlo sería como decirles que su hijo se volvió incastigable y que todo eso es una broma de Eric Cartman o qué sé yo.

- Debemos hacerlo, Trent. Al menos decirles en dónde fue cremado.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Que se jodan y se queden con la incertidumbre! ¡Que se jodan y que ojalá les remuerda la conciencia toda la vida!

Le mostró entonces el recipiente y añadió:

- Aquí están las cenizas de Butters, McCormick. Si quieres llevárselas y decirles todo lo que tengas qué decirles bajo el riesgo de que no te crean, pues hazlo. Pero te advierto, McCormick, que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo tus amigos desparraman las cenizas en la calle como si fuera Carnaval. Me las devolverás una vez que hayas intentado convencerlos de que estas cenizas son su hijo muerto y no te lo crean.

- ¿Y se puede hacer qué harás con ellos si se da el caso?

- Eso es algo que no te interesa.

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ ME IMPORTA, CON UN CARAJO! – alzó la voz el de la parka naranja - ¡ME IMPORTA PORQUE YO LO AMABA!

Trent lo miró sorprendido.

Kenny empezó a llorar y, entre sollozos, exclamaba:

- ¡Lo amaba, Trent! ¡Lo amaba con todo mi ser y con toda mi alma!

- Kenny…

- ¡Sé qué se siente el ser ignorado, humillado, golpeado y hasta manipulado psicológicamente! ¡Soy el chico pobre que vive con una familia disfuncional y que sueña con salir de esa mierda de pueblo!

Trent no dijo nada.

- Butters era un ángel que merecía ser querido, amado… ¡Y yo de pendejo que no se lo dije! ¡Carajo! ¡Yo, la puta de South Park, estaba enamorado de él, de un chico inocente y tierno! Pero claro, eso contravendría a mi reputación como el bisexual mujeriego que era… Mejor guardármelo y decírselo en un momento de lapsus brutus… ¡Sin saber que él estaba cercano a la muerte! ¡Sin saber hasta anoche que él había muerto mientras rozaba sus labios con los tuyos! Muerto y cremado…

Kenny no soportó más; se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró a lágrima viva.

Estaba arrepentido de no haberle dicho nada a Butters en lugar de dejarse llevar por el orgullo y por una estúpida reputación de ser el sex appeal de la preparatoria, sin saber que el rubio pequeño estaba cercano a la muerte.

Sólo quería morirse y no regresar a la vida nunca más. Sólo quería morirse e ir al cielo para quedarse ahí, con Butters, descansando en paz al fin.

Trent, un poco consternado, abrazó a Kenny de manera sorpresiva y le dijo:

- Al menos podrás verlo las veces que vayas al cielo. Velo así como el lado amable de tu inmortalidad…

- Ya no quiero mi inmortalidad, Trent. Yo sólo quiero morir y no regresar… Porque ya no tiene sentido esta vida para mí. Sin Butters, ya no tiene esto ningún sentido.

- En este caso…

Trent tomó el recipiente de las cenizas y, entregándoselo a Kenny, le dijo:

- ¿Por qué mejor no lo conservas? Al menos así sentirás que estará contigo tanto aquí como en el cielo.

- Quisiera hacerlo, pero todos pensarían que soy un loco si me vieran con ellas…

Dicho esto, el rubio de la parka se incorporó y, con un suspiro, añadió:

- Creo que lo mejor para los dos es que sus cenizas sean lanzadas aquí, en el bosque.

- ¿Y sus jefes? ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

- Nada… Ellos no sabrán lo que tú y yo, Trent: Que él murió… Y que está descansando eternamente.

- Entonces… Te concedo a ti el honor de lanzarlas.

Con una sonrisa triste en los labios, Kenny tomó el recipiente, lo abrió y, mirando al cielo, dijo:

- Butters… Perdóname por no… Por no decirte que te amaba. Perdóname si te hice daño con mis acciones y mis tonterías… Ojalá… Al lanzar estas cenizas que conformaron alguna vez tu cuerpo… Estés esperándome ahí, en el cielo, con una sonrisa que tú sólo sabes esbozar...

El viento, de repente, empezó a soplar con suavidad y calidez, como si éste hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras que pudieron haber sido vitales para Butters en otro momento.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kenny lanzó las cenizas al viento y, en un murmullo, concluyó:

- Hasta siempre, pequeño.

Las cenizas volaron con el viento hacia lugares insospechados mientras que Kenny y Trent se retiraban del bosque y se dirigía cada quien a donde tenían que irse… Mientras que ahí, a varios metros de donde ellos estaban, una figura esbozaba una sonrisa a la par que derramaba lágrimas de gozo.

- Yo también te amo, Kenny – murmuró la figura mientras daba la vuelta y se desaparecía en medio de las cenizas dispersas en el viento.


End file.
